


Clingy

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat is being lazy and wants Emma to carry him everywhere.





	Clingy

“Are you coming to the station with me or are you staying here?“ Emma asked her furry pirate as she pulled on her boots. They’d relocated to Storybrooke for a couple of months so Emma could step in to be acting Sheriff.

Killian pushed himself up onto his back paws and rested his front paws on her leg, looking up at her and meowing. His blue eyes were fixed on her as he tried to use his meows to plead with her.

“What’s wrong?“ she asked, leaning down closer to him, “Those are big sad blue eyes today.“

Killian meowed again, trying to make the tone of his voice as sad and pathetic as possible so Emma would give in to his pleas.

Emma sighed and gently lifted him, holding him so his head and front paws could rest on her shoulder, “What’s wrong, Killian?” she asked, concern in her tone, “Do you need to change back?”

Killian shook his furry head and cuddled into her, closing his eyes and hooking his claws into her jumper so she wouldn’t be able to push him off easily. He began to purr softly, as he always did when he cuddled with his Swan.

“Killy Cat, babe, I need to go to work.“ she said softly, running her fingers through his fur, “I want to cuddle with you too but I need to go.“

Killian mewled and cuddled further into her, not planning on going anywhere now he’d got himself into a comfy spot on her shoulder.

Emma considered her options as she held him, knowing that she’d only be doing paperwork this morning anyway, “Alright, you can come and have some cuddles, but I do have to get some work done.” she said, giving in to him. It was unusual that he was so clingy when he was in his cat form, but he did have down days where all he wanted was her. She used her magic to transport them both to her office at the station.

Killian yowled when Emma tried to put him down on the desk, clinging on tighter to her jumper. He buried his face into her shoulder and whined in protest. He didn’t want to walk around on his paws all day, he wanted to be carried by his Swan.

“Killy…“ Emma sighed, a slight smile on her face as she looked at him. She sat down on her chair and rested her head against him, resigning herself to the fact that her kitten husband would be a permanent addition to her shoulder for the day.


End file.
